TWO FANGS
by Hujikari
Summary: LEE IS AN FAMOUS ACTOR IN 'NARUTO' AND THE GREATEST IN MARTIAL ART. BUT, ABOVE THAT, HE BORED. HE WANT SOMETHING ADVENTURE, AND MYSTERY, UNTIL HE MET A VAMPIRE AND A VAMPIRE SLAYER. THIS TWO 'FREAK' MAKE LEE DO SOME FIGURES FOR THEM. WHAT IS IT? WHY HIM?
1. Chapter 1

_**TWO FANGS**_

* * *

_**A/N: THIS IS A 'CHALLANGE' FANFIC WITH SWEET-AND-SIMPLE! AND I WANT TO MAKE IT TO THE GOAL! I DON'T EVER WANT TO LOSE IT! SO, SUPPORT ME UNTIL END! LET'S THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, BEGIN! [ THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND, WHO DIED IN CAR ACCIDENT]**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

"It's that him?"

"Yes! It's him! Kyaa! He's so cute!"

"kyaa! She's right! That handsome guy are right in front of us!"

"Kyaaa! Cutie-pie! Look in here, please!"

Cutie pie? Right.. That was his nickname for being cute. Yes. The guy named Rock Lee. He's the actor of the main film with the title 'Naruto'. The film told about the boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who always alone and lonely in ninja world. But, soon, he not alone again, and be friend with other boy liked him, included this actor, Lee. There are thousand films are being produced in this world. Yeah, that's what makes him be a famous guy.

He walk to the center of the main building, the place he used to practice his martial art, and wave his hand. All the fangirl are cheering very loudly and wanting to touch him badly. Thank's god. There's enough bodyguard who will protect him from that crowded. Crazy fangirl, it's 2012 now, not stone era.

But, for him, it's a fun moment.

"I love you all!", he said with a smile, cute smile in his face.

All the fangirl start to broke the line, and all the bodyguard try hard to stop them.

"Hahaha, like always, yeah, Lee?",said someone with dark monoton. Uchiha Sasuke, the productionof this film, and the first person whom liked by all fangirl/boy. Lee chuckled.

"How's the day, Sasuke?", Lee ask, Sasuke smirked. "Same like always, the number are increase little by little, how about you?". Sasuke ask. Lee turned his attention to his fangirls.

"KYAAA! HE'S LOOKING AT ME!"

"NO! ME!

"IT'S ME!"

"IT'S NOT!"

Lee chuckled again,"you can see that..". Sasuke nodded his head, understand what his mean. The number of his fangirl same like Sasuke's money, increase.

"Lee-sama, its time to go home.", Hyuuga Neji, his driver also his trusted friend, said. Lee nodded, "well, I guess I will see you again tomorrow, 'kay?". Lee said, hung his head. Sasuke 'hmmp' him and wave his hand slightly, meaning to said 'goodbye'. Lee return his wave to him and enter to his limosin.

All of his fangirl gave him a big 'goodbye' by using their poster with a note 'Take Care '. What a painful day…

* * *

In the limosin. . . ( 20.30 PM )

"How's the day,Lee-san?", Neji asked, watching Lee by using his car's spion. Lee sighed. "Very tired like always, practice that, practice this, it's very boring, y'know?". Lee watched the traffic in his window car, bored, tired, lazy, etc. of course you will get boring if you always watching the lifeless road.

"Neji-kun, put me down on that side road.", Lee accidentaly said. Neji felt strange, it's dangerous to put him down on that lonely road, because this is midnight, plus, there's crazy man or evil who will. . .

"Neji?", Neji accidentaly unconssious from his worried mind. He asked."what?".

"Oi! Neji! Please, take me to that road, I want to fell the weather in the outside."

Neji hesitated for a moment, then obeyed his command.

"are you sure you will okay?", Neji asked, face looked down. Lee understand what his mean.

"do not worry to much, Neji-kun! I will come home safetly, if I don't, I will be your driver for a month! Also exchange me to be an actor!", Lee said, gave him a good guy pose. Neji, in other word, only nodded, but his heart felt very strange, there will be a bad moment.

But, he must believe to Lee's power, believe himself , and believe to Lee's promised. When he made promised, then he will done for it.

Finnaly, Neji nodded his head, he opened the back door for Lee.

"be careful, Lee, if you don't, I will punish you", Neji said, with deadly monoton. Of course, Lee doesn't scared at all. He just used for it. He waved his hand to Neji, when Neji gave him some little things.

"that's called 'Device', it's very usefull IF you used it, if you lost or kidnapped, I can find you easily with that.". Neji explain. Lee nodded. He put that device to his pocket.

"Aww… neji! It's my first time I saw you giving your concern to me! I'm very proud to have a friend like you!", Lee said, hugging his friend. Neji cannot breath. He begging Lee to stopped his hugged, that crush his limb! Lee let go his 'crushed' friend to ground.

"OK! See you in the house, Neji-kun!", Lee said and start walking to the 'lonely' street.

Neji couldn't help but just stared at Lee's going.

"I hope he will Ok… I hope…"

* * *

22.15 PM…

Lee walked along the street, singing a song, with earphone on both side. Yes. He was singing. Because of that moment, he couldn't sense someone again. Also, he didn't recognized that he just being watched by someone. When the song is ended, he taked off his earphone, put it into his jacket, and stared at the star.

"What a beautiful night it is! I wish I can always see them.", Lee said, and he saw the shooting star. Lee gasped. He quickly closed both eyes. Just for this night, JUST for this night, he wished.

"_**I hope,… I can find someone special for me."**_

He opened his eyes and saw a figure with red hair, 2 inch shorter than him, stood 1 meter from Lee. He confused, why there's a people in this midnight? He waved his hand to that figure. But, that figure not return the waved. His mouth opened. Droll maybe… because he just spilled some liquid in there…

Lee didn't know is he talking or mumbling.

But…

He saw…

Someone that lying back on the ground and… some blood.

Lee realized what just happened. Why the figure opened his mouth and why that man lying on the ground. He just been murdered! Lee started to ran away to saved his ownlife, if not… who will ex-change him for being an actor? Gai-sensei or Sasuke-kun of course will mad at him.

He ran like a devil, very fast, but, he doesn't know where he was going. He entered the forest , running, not look back, just in front of him. The tree's branch made his suit jacket torn out, a little. When he made his way to the bridge, he stopped for air. He breathed hard. How long he just running in that forest? He looked back, only for looked a forest and it bat. Bat? He almost yelled when one of them just flying through him, but it missed. He realived for a moment, and wanted to went to home. But, when he turned back, . . .

**That RED HAIR!**

Lee step back, but his way get locked by the bridge behind him. That figure pull up his hand, rest it in Lee's shoulder. Lee felt uncomfortable, because, that figure move his head forward met his neck. He breath in there. Lee gulped. That figure said something to him,

"you… will be my slave…"

And everything went black.

_** To be continued..**_

_**A/N: LIKE? OR DISLIKE? LET ME KNOW THE ANSWER BY REVIEW THIS STORY. IT WILL HELP ME TO RESOLVE IT. ALSO I'M VERY SORRY IF THE STORY ARE VERY SHORT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO FANGS**

* * *

**Story before: **

'**You. . . will be my slave.', said the figure.**

**And everything went black.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : WHAT THE F. . .?**

_Lee's dream:_

"NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T! PLEASE ! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"I will not stop, so stop crying like that, babe."

"Please! It hurt! Please stop that!"

"Let him go, asshole. You make my babe cry, fuck shit."

"shut up, and do your own business, motherfucker! Don't you see we're busy?"

_End of dream…_

Lee wake up with gasped. He breathed hard. ' what a weird dream', he thought. He looked to around the room. It's… not his room, it's the same big, but not same with the style and hygiene. This room… very dirty, odd, full of weird statues, and… creepy. ZIING..

"ukh… my head…what just happening before?", Rock Lee said, slowly wake up with dizziness in his head. How long he had been sleep? He tried to get up, but the rope that tied him up in the chair stuck him. rope? Chair? Tied up? His mind trying to focus all problem** in his head.**

**TING**

OMG. He just remember it. He remember why he being tied in here, and why he in here. He just being kidnapped by that . . . red head. Yeah. He remembered that one too, that shit head, how dare he kidnap him, and put him into this odd place and tied in the chair,… he will get the punishment. Lee trying harder to tied off the rope, but it turn to vain. He try again, but it turn the same.

"Trying to escape, eh, babe?"

DEG

WTF HE JUST CALLED HIM? BABE? HE MUST BE JOKING!

"w..who are you?", Lee asked, feared with that guy.

"name's Sabakuno Gaara, a famous movie actor in the lasy 450 years ago..."

"!"

"yes, the movie that you play at this time. and you who become actors. same as me at that time..."

Famous actor? 450 years ago? So that's means, he is ... Gaara is ... Was he human? Gaara hold the laughter that was almost out of his mouth. Lee saw him, what should be ridiculed? Gaara who saw Lee stared at him, stared back. Feeling embarrassed, Lee turned to the corner of the room. Gaara thought, 'so funny when she blushed, .. maybe I should do it now, before the jerk comes and make the problem again .. '. Gaara opened his mouth, showing his fangs sticking out and maybe once during the sharp teeth that will rip the skin.

Lee tried to let that mind off and turn to the serious conversation. He watched the fangs… that sticking out from the guy's mouth. It's a little bit creepy, isn't it? That guy walking toward Lee, Lee tried to remain calm, if not, drop it. Lee is getting ready to face the bad things that will happen soon. Although he was not sure what in the world would happen to him later. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what the kidnappers would do to him.

He raised his hand slowly, trying to touch the neck of Lee. But it didn't, he even touched Lee's face,… and stroke it gently.

Lee raised his head up, staring at the kidnappers who had stroked his cheek.

"You… will be my slave..", said the kidnappers, then lowered his head, equating to Lee. He brought his lips to Lee's lips. Yes. He kissed Lee, though somewhat rough way. And although the kidnappers pulled Lee's hair so that he can kiss him with a free way.

Lee moaned, now Gaara is unbuttoned Lee's shirt, and tossed into the corner.

"A.. What are you doing? Let me go!", Said Lee, struggled so that he would release him.

"No," said Gaara. Lee panicked, now Gaara opened the jeans belonged to Lee. Lee trying hard to let go of Gaara's hand is now holding his dick. Normal face turned into shame. Damn ... what should I do?  
**TING!** tracking tool! There's a tracking device in his pocket! now her jeans ... There in the corner.

"You're looking for a tool that damn thing?".

DEG.

How would he know about it? Gaara smirked. now his tongue licking and sucking on Lee's neck. Lee getting moaned, though mixed with panic when he learned that Gaara knows about the tracking tools.

"fucking tool has been destroyed. Do you wonder why I get to know about that damn tool?", Gaara said and looked at Lee's face filled with fear and anxiety. The answer is, yes. Gaara stop lick against Lee, and whispered something in the direction of Lee's ear, "I'm watching you ...". WHAT!  
"Yeah, right. During this time, all day, I continue to watch you from afar, waiting for you so that you get out of that damn personal guard, if there is he, I had trouble to arrest you, torture you, mistreat you, ... fuck you," Gaara licked his lower lip, Lee felt about the disgusting here. Lee suddenly groaned again. something wet, wet private parts. He then looked toward the bottom, to the place where that had moistened his private parts. ! Gaara was sucking his dick! Bastards! Lee began to sweat profusely in the body, Gaara also.  
Lee tried to get out of this room as soon as possible. But, how if the hands and legs tied in a chair? moreover, he is also in desperate need of clothes, which are now in the corner of a room.

"G. .. Gaara, please stop, it's very painful! Please Gaara, stop!", Said Lee, who was further weakened his legs when he wants to kick the pervert Gaara. Gaara keempatan golden harness. He holds a weakened Lee's thigh, pulling up. Lee was shocked, Gaara held his cock with his hands full with. . . fluid? Lee groaned loudly, the Manhood in billiards, pubic held and squeezed. Lee did not know if she should scream or cry? finally, he cried. He can not stand the abuse that Gaara is doing. It was very painful. Gaara who saw Lee crying, lick Lee tears. Gaara kissed her gently, and quickly. Lee tried to escape, but her hair pulled by Gaara, who ordered him to remain upright. Lee, who saw the fangs in the mouth of the obscene Gaara, chose to remain upright. Tongue they both fought each other, who can insert the tongue into the throat of his enemy he wins. Lee, in another story, lost in this battle, Gaara has entered all of the tongue down the throat Lee. Lee chokes. He tried to get rid of the Gaara tongue into her throat.

"hey,damn it! You make my love to cry."

"?"

Gaara stoped kissing Lee, then stared atthe voice coming from. He growled.

"Shut uf, shithead. You made our time broken."

Lee looked at the man just come and cursed Gaara.

"HI, Lee, you know mw, right?", said that man. Lee gasped. Nonononononono... Its impossible!

"C'mon, I know you know me. It's me, the producer of the 'Naruto' film,"

Lee gulped.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke clapped his hand together. "That;s right, my dear. Very right!", and watching Lee's body. Lee had a bad luck. He saw Sasuke... who was drolling. He looked down and... he naked.

This is a bad situation.

"Do not ever touch my dear again, shithead.", Sasuke said, and come closer to Lee's face. He kissed him, very rough, though. Gaara mad. He grap Sasuke's collar, and threw him to the outside window.

"one problem is gone finnaly...",Gaara said, relieved. When he turned around, Lee . . . no longer in there.

"SHIT! I FORGOT THAT HE'S VERY SMART!", yelled Gaara and go down the stairs.

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke! Where'd you taking me!", yelled Lee. He was appointed a bridal style, his body is covered by blanket.

"somewhere that people will not interrupted us.", Sasuke said, still walking slowly, until they find a room located in basement. Sasuke opened it. In the inside, there's a pair of bed and a lamp. Lee felt strange and awkward. He looke at Sasuke. He nodded his head.

"Yes,you and me, just you and me. I'm gonna fuck you, forcing you until you cry and begging me to stop. There will be no one, except us, will interferes us in this good moment."

Lee swallowed hard. Is he going to rape him? Lee strugled, wanting to get off of Sasuke. But Sasuke's GRIP very strong. Sasuke threw Lee into the bed. Lee winced in pain. He tried to get up, but Sasuke pinned him into the bed.

"stop being a pathethic person, babe,", Sasuke said. just when Lee wanted to throw his fist onto Sasuke's jaw, a loud of bang heared in the outside of the room.

"Shit, that fuck broken the floor again...", Sasuke said. Lee startled when the door burst open and revealing a mad Gaara.

"Hey, let my love go. You made him scared...", Gaara said. His mouth opened, revealing a (very) sharp fangs. Sasuke get off of the bed, standing there watching Gaara. "Are you wanting a fight?", Sasuke said. Gaara only stared at him, ding nothing but hisses. Sasuke turned his head to look at Lee. Lee was shocked. When Sasuke turned his head,. . . red eyes and. . . canines. He was a vampire too, just like Gaara!

"maybe I'm a vampire, but I do not drink blood like the other vampire. So do not think I'll suck out your blood, I was only half of them. Because, the man who was standing in front of me which made me into a half vampire and half human,", Sasuke explained. Lee nodded his head.

Gaara hissed again."Let him go, or I will take a fight with you.", he groaned. Sasuke chuckled.

"He will not be yours, right, lov-". Lee no longer in there.

The vampires looked at each other. "He's quick enough, huh?",Sasuke said, humiliation.

"you're already myopic eyes. He ran with tremendous speed quickly, you know!", Gaara said, annoyed.

"If concluded, he's a little stubborn, and is maintaining his diginity. That type I obsessed.", Sasuke wiped out his drool with his hand.

"want to play?", Gaara suddenly asked.

"what kind of game?"

"game to find lost object..."

"count me in."

"he who finds the objects that is mentioned is the winner."

"what object?"

They looked at each other, then smiled sardonically.

"Rock Lee...", Gaara said. Sasuke smirked again.

"The time-end until night-end.", Sasuke said. Gaara nodded.

They dissapeared in the puff of smoke.

** To Be Continued...**

_**A/N: WELL? I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THIS SUCK STORY. WELL, I ALREADY WORK HARD, DIDN'T I? SO PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE IT WILL MADE ME END THIS STORY QUICKLY. AND FOR SWEET-AND-SIMPLE, REMEMBER, I WILL NOT LOSE FROM YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO FANGS**

_**Previous Story:**_

_**"want to play?", Gaara suddenly asked.**_

_**"what kind of game?"**_

_**"game to find lost object..."**_

_**"count me in."**_

_**"he who finds the objects that is mentioned is the winner."**_

_**"what object?"**_

_**They looked at each other, then smiled sardonically.**_

_**"Rock Lee...", Gaara said. Sasuke smirked again.**_

_**"The time-end until night-end.", Sasuke said. Gaara nodded.**_

_**They dissapeared in the puff of smoke.**_

Being in a house which he had never known at all, making Lee, a young actor, afraid. Fastest man and a very brave man ... scared? how is it possible? Lee was in one room, which is in the room was filled with statues shaped like ... Dracula. Lee swallowed hard. He walked forward through all the strange statue, until at the time, he heard a sound sculpture that shifts slowly. Lee did not dare look back, he continued to walk again. movement stopped again when the sound sculpture that had been shifted, changed into the sound of glass breaking. this time, Lee looked at the back, and he found among the black figure of the statue. The figure suddenly ran towards Lee, with the movement of the maimed. Lee, who saw such awful movement, ran as fast as possible, regardless of the changing voice every time he ran. terror continues to follow him, he continued running. Until he arrived at the front door. He quickly opened it, then slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath and exhaled. 'absolutely crazy ... acctualy, where was I? ', Lee thought, he's holding his bleeding hand (due to scratches from the statue which he had made ) the time he ran. He walked slowly this time. This room is different now, now have paintings that are also various types of dark glass. From small to large sizes. Lee looked at himself in the mirror, do not wear clothes or pants, just a blanket that was covering her body. He breathed his, well, it looks like he should be looking for clothes right now, before the two madman was back abusing him again.

shhh ... Lee surprised. 'where the voice is it?' he thought with a pounding heart.

"Help me ..."

"Huh?", Lee looked in all directions, seeking the origin of the sound was coming from.

"Help ... me ... help me ..", this time Lee saw a small child huddled in the corner with his head hanging over. Lee approached him, equate height with a small child who was still curled it. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"what's the problem?", Lee said softly. the boy lifted his head up, looked at Lee with tears in his eyes that still appear. The boy slowly nodded his head and hugged Lee. Lee still ask why, but the boy did not answer the question.

Suddenly, the boy laughed. Its such a laugh ...of Satan. Great feel suspicious that appears in Lee's mind, he immediately took off the boy's arms, and stared at him. This kid ... is the devil! He tossed the boy aside the room, too scared to panic. the demon rising from the fall, saw Lee with a looking like want to kill.

"Be patient, Vena ...", the sound is from above his head.

He looked up, and-

Gaara!

Lee stammered, surprised at the sudden Gaara was directly overhead. How long he's up there?  
"Do not you eat him, before I tell you ... you go out of my way!", Gaara said in an angry tone. Vena was named the Devil, go straight to the darkness. Gaara jumped down, back to the floor. Lee looked at him with the panic. What is the end of his life will end up here alone? Gaara came forward in the direction of Lee, while Lee retreated backward until his back touched the glass. He's stuck.

"What are you doing here?", Said Lee in a tone that is panic. Gaara then stretched out his hand toward the forward direction of Lee. He immediately closed his eyes, preparing to face more severe.

"Here ..."

He opened his eyes.

"cover your body with this .."

his hands, there are clothes, the clothes he was wearing when he was in the chair in the unbound state. Gaara still looked at him, hoping that he immediately took it and get out of here before the vampire exterminator back again.

"... Thank you .. Gaara," Gaara turned towards him, who now receive clothing from his hand. he just nodded slowly. Lee immediately put on his clothes.

"You've got a sexy ass, Lee. ", Gaara said, smiling as he drool. Lee quickly turned his face toward the other, no matter what Gaara say just now. After Lee wore his clothes,

"for your own good, you better get out of here, before the bastard back and torture you again.", Gaara said as he crossed his arms on his chest. Lee sees the concern in Gaara, though was not written on his face. He nodded his head to understand.

"one more thing, would you, believe me? I will certainly protect you from the devil, it is also the bastard ..."

"? Believe you?"

"just for once ... I'm sure if you want to believe me, you will feel safe ..."

Should he trust him or no? I f he said 'no', he will get lose and will be the main appetizer for that monster, if he said 'yes', ... that's the worst chance... he doesn't know what will happened to himself if he trust him... but, maybe, if he can be the direction of the way out... after that, he will free from this fucking house! That's an exelent idea!

"so?"

"Okay ... from now on I will believe you ... but with a condition: do not ever touch me!"

Gaara smiled, this time, Lee began to be vigilant. Who knew that Gaara would have to torture him again, or to rape her again. He was ... no taste. I mean, did not have a heart? Lee began to wonder... maybe, it's a great idea...

* * *

**Meanwhile (Sasuke...)**

"SHIT! Where the fuck he go?", Sasuke said, with his hand grab Vena's head who full of blood.

'He go with that black boy...'

"YES! I KNOW HE GO WITH MY LOVE! BUT, WHAT I'M ASK IS DIFFERENT, IDIOT!"

'DON'T CALL ME 'IDIOT', IDIOT!'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Huuuh... relax Sasuke...heem.. okay, Uzumaki. Tell me 'Where- he-go'."

'Silent! My crystal ball will crash into stone if you still yelling like that!'

Blablablabla...I don't hear you, dobe! Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto, of course he can read Sasuke's mind.

"So...?"

'He was... with him...'

"Where he goes?"

'He goess to...' Naruto gasped loudly.

"What? What happened?"

'He take him to...'

"To what? Tell men already!"

'Altair...'

"What? Altair? that's the place where people do the sacri- Omg!"

'Yes, the red haired will sacrificed the black boy...'

* * *

Meanwhile (Gaara & Lee...)

"Where we will going, Gaara-kun?", Lee ask him, but he doesn't answer his question. They walk forward to the big wooden door. Gaara opened the door by using... Sand?

Lee, of course he jumped ( startled ) when saw that fenomena. creepy though...

but, he don't know what danger will come after him...

* * *

"Quick! we must find him before he full of blood!", yelled Sasuke, panic. Naruto thought, 'Why he's panic like that? are the black boy really important for him?' Naruto then use hiS KIRROINOSENKO, made him and Sasuke ran as a thunder.

* * *

"Lee... for the last I could do for you... Here.", Gaara gave him a flower, rose. But it looks like already wilted.

"For what? What did you mean by this?"

"..."

"Gaara?"

Gaara suddenly smirked. He then closed the door behind them. Lee shivered. 'This... isn't good...'

"Because we alone, let's start the ritual, shall we?"

* * *

"QUICK!"

'I TRYING HARD!'

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
